Betrayal by the Heart
by Jozzy
Summary: I know this is like the third time I'm posting this story, but I swear this time it stays up. I also have another chater for you to read. For those of you who haven't read this, its a Willow/Angel romance. They begin a relationship that was basically spaw
1. Betrayal by the Heart 1-4

Author: Jozzy

Spoliers: season 3 after the w/x kidnapping

Feedback: email me at [jozzy1@gurlmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Joss Whendon/ Mutant Enemy/ And a whole bunch of people that aren't me.

Summary: Angel is back from Hell, and everyone is avoiding him. That is until a certain redhead, shows up at his door with tears in her eyes. After many weeks of friendship things begin to happen between the vamp and witch.

Authors Note: If you are a fan of Buffy, Xander, Cordilia (I have yet to find someone who is), or Giles this Fic is not for you. The portrayals of these characters are not nice ones. Also If you are into Oz, I rip him a part in this (not how your thinking)****

Betrayal BY the Heart

Willow was running, running away from the things that she had just seen. Oz lying on top of another woman. In what was an obviously intimate way? _How could he have done this to me, oh my god, what am I going to do? Why is he doing this to me? What did I do wrong? Who is that other girl? I think I've seen her around. Oh god, how could I have not known. How long has this been going on? Where can I run? I can't go home he'll probably drop by to visit Buffy's out patrollingI can't take Xander and Cordilia right now Giles will be of no help. Where can I go? _Willow ran to the only person left, and prayed he be in a good mood.

*******

Angel sat in a large chair reading Les Misarbles, the French version, his muscular form poured into tight black clothing. _I wonder what Buffy's up to. Something that doesn't envolve you. That's good we shouldn't tempt fate. Oh shut upyou so want to jump her bones. It doesn't matter if I want to, as long as I don't. I give you two weeks. Shut up. _Angel frowned down at his book._ Are you crazy if you talk to yourself? NO only if you get a reply._ There was a knock at the door and angel rose to get it, happy for a distraction from his thoughts.

Standing in his doorway was Willow. Her clothes were soaked from rain, her hair plastered to her face. Tears mingled with rainwater. " Willow? What's wrong?" _What had happened to the girl? Why was she here? Don't girls always go to their best friends when there is a problem? Why wasn't she crying on Buffy or Xander's doorstep? OH wait I'm staring._ " Come in Willow. Can I get you something? Let's see if I can't find something for you to put on", Angel rambled. Willow nodded," Thank you Angel. I uh came over to" Willow realized that she didn't know why she had come. Angel was most definitely not the most comforting person she knew. In fact she was very much afraid of him. " It's cool Willow. I mean I guess I kinda owe you this. You rescuing me from Hell and all," angel said. Willow was shocked, her saving Angel had never been a big thing to her, and sure it was a test of the Wiccan abilities. Saving Angel had been the thing to do, like one time when she had been climbing trees with Xander. She had heard a sound as the branches bellow them and had screamed for Xander to move to another branch. A friend had been in trouble and she had had to do something that was all it was. By the time Willow had pulled herself from her thoughts Angel was gone. Probably upstairs to one of the many bedrooms in this gigantic house.

Willow shivered it was cold, she remembered Buffy saying something about Angel keeping a fire going in the den. All she had to do was find it before she froze to death. Well behind her was the door, forward was the stair well, to the right was another hallway and to the left a wall. _Right it is._ Her shoulders hunched, arms wrapped around her, Willow set off. The next room was dark and obviously not used, but there was a doorway on the other side, _Forward march._ The next room was indeed den, fireplace and all. Willow walked up to the large hearth stretching towards the warmth; she glanced over at the armchair sitting not far off. There was a book in the seat;_ maybe Angel was reading it. No duh he's the only one here Willow._ Curiosity overcame Willow and she inched herself over to the chair. Willow was bending down to examine when she heard someone clearing their throat. She spun around, "Angel! Hi, I was trying to get warm a little." 

"Okay." 

In his hand Angel held a large T-shirt, "Um I couldn't find any pants."

" Ok. Um is they're somewhere I can change."

" Oh yeah," Angel led her back to the staircases and up a flight of stairs, down along hallway, until came to a large oak door. Angel gestured to Willow that this was the room and turned away. Willow went inside. This wasn't Angel's room, she could tell from Buffy's description. This room was dark, the walls bare, the large canopy bed in front of her was made up with black sheets. Willow hurried getting dressed this room frightened her. 

********

Out in the hall Angel wondered again why Willow had appeared at his door._ There was something wrong, he had seen tear trails down her cheeks. It must have been something if she had come here instead of Buffy's. What am I going to do, the last teenager I dealt with was Buffy and even then I didn't do to well. Willow is a lot more fragile than Buffy, what if I say something and she starts crying again. Well you can't turn her away after all she's done for you._ He heard the door creak open and turned to face, the troubled teen.

Part 2

Willow was not in the mood for the pep talk that she knew Angel was about to give her. Maybe if she pretended to be really bad off he would leave her alone._ Real smart Willow, you know Angel would never do something like that. No I don't all I know is what Buffy told me. Hang on to that little spark of hope the best you can. Shut up._

******

When Willow stepped out the door Angel was waiting for her. She plastered a big smile on her face. " Willow, is there something you want to tell me? I mean if there is something bothering you, you can tell me," _good one,_ Angel thought. " Umm Angel is it okay if we sit dawn before. "Of course, how about we go back down to the den?" Willow nodded and followed him back to the fire.

*****

Willow sat on the floor in front of the fire, not wanting to see Angel's face as she told him. " Oz had a set tonight and I was supposed to go over to his house and we were supposed to go to the Bronze together. I decided to go a little early so that we could hang out. But when I got there he was he was. There was a girl with him and they were. They were" Willow found that she couldn't say those words. _If you say them, you make it true, and your too weak to do that._ Angel looked at the girl sitting on his floor trying to poor her heart out to him and couldn't. He knew what had happened, _you've done it enough time yourself. Will you stop belittling me; I'm trying to help this poor girl. Yeah, that's what you think. _" Willow, stay here tonight. I don't think you need to be alone right now. Umm I'll light a fire in one of the bedrooms and you can stay there." Angel realized that Willow had no reason to accept, they had never been close. Hell she thought he was going to kill her half the time. Still she was a hormonal teenager, who had just found her boyfriend cheating on him, and Buffy was all was talking about how teens took drastic measures in situations like that. Willow was the kind of person he saw doing that confused and scared.

"Thank you Angel."

"Come on let's get you bed."

********

Once again they took the journey to the second floor of Angel's vast mansion. Instead of the cold room they moved farther down the hall to another oak door." Willow I'm going to be right across the hall if you need me. I'll just go downstairs get my book and come right back. Do you need anything?" Angel talked speedily. Willow shook her head" I'm fine Angel. Thanks again."

Angel nodded, " Well let's get you situated.

*******

Willow opened her eyes;_ this isn't my ceiling. Where am I? Oh god, last night. I'm at Angel's. What time is it?_ Willow got up there was no point in staying in bed sooner or later she would have to face Oz. The sooner she did the sooner she could get past this. _Just like you got past Xander dating Cordelia._

Downstairs Angel was preparing breakfast. He did not normally keep food in the house since Buffy didn't come around that often, but last night he had sneaked out of the house and gotten a little something so that Willow would not starve to death._ Maybe if you're real nice she'll give you something in return. Shut up, it's not like that. Willow and I are just friends. Yeah that's what you said about Buffy and hey you wound up doing her. I'm exiting this conversation._ " Angel," Willow's soft came from behind him. He spun to greet her, and the words died in his mouth. Willow was dressed in the T-shirt he had given her, her legs bared from mid-thigh and down. " I kinda couldn't find my clothes so" 

"No that's cool. Uh-here sit down, I made you breakfast. I think your clothes are still in the room upstairs." 

So Willow and Angel sat in total silence barely glncing at each other, but both aware of the silence. When Willow had finished eating she went up stairs to retrieve her clothing. At the door of the mansion She tried to thank Angel again for his hospitality, but he mearly shrugged it off saying that she would have done the same. Then she was gone.

Part 3

Willow went home took a shower and got ready for school it was almost time for second period but still she felt she should go. Xander always drove her to school she would have to ride her bike today.

After she had signed in, Willow went to the library, knowing that the rest of the Scooby Gang would be there. " Giles I don't know how to tell you this, but researching is not a major fun group," came Buffy's voice. Willow smiled and walked into the library. "Wills, you weren't of the here this morning," Xander said. Willow blushed, "Yeah I was at, umm not here." She found that she was unable to tell them where she was last night and this morning. _Its not like you did anything wrong. Why are you always doing that? Doing what? Making it seem like I'm doing immoral things. Cause your to good for your own good. What kinda of sense does that make. As much as arguing with yourself. If you think its so silly then stop replying. Hello!!!_ " Hey Will, you've game to a place where we aren't." "Huh, oh sorry I was just thinking." 

"Wills is there a reason that you weren't here this morning? And if so what might that reason be?" Xander said obviously worried.

" Umm do you guys mind if we don't talk about it now I gotta find Oz." Willow raced out of the library.

******

She didn't see Oz that day though she did see the girl enter the Senior bathroom. Without thinking Willow followed. The girl was pretty, _prettier than you._ The girl saw her in the mirror and turned." So I guess you found out about us huh Willow? Is this a confrontation?" Willow was shocked the girl knew who she was, she knew that she was dating Oz. " Actually I was just wondering where Oz was, I couldn't find him. I was pretty sure you would know. I kinda need to talk to him." Willow couldn't help the heavy sarcasm in her voice. The girl shook her head. 

" No well then I guess I'll have to go ask one his other girlfriends." Willow stalked out the bathroom, feeling as if she had regained some of her dignity.

********

No one had seen Oz, not Devon, or anyone else in the band. It was so obvious that they were covering, that made Willow mad, she had considered these people her friends. It didn't matter sooner or later she was bound to run into Oz. By now the tramp must have told him that she knew about his infidelity, he was probably in hiding. It was the day before the full moon he would have to come out of hiding soon.

*******

Willow was waiting in the library when Oz showed up, the rest of the Scooby Gang was right behind him. 

"Hey." Oz inclined his head. 

"Hey yourself. We need to talk."

"Willow can this wait until, sunrise."

" I so don't think so." Willow's voice was low and cold.

The rest of the gang sat in the door, looking at the couple throughout this exchange. " Okay you two what is going on," 

" Why don't you ask my wonderful boyfriend." Willow's voice had only gotten colder.

Part 4

Oz glanced out the window, the sun would be down soon. "Willow I know we need to talk but now is so not the time. I will explain it all in the morning." No I'm sorry Oz that just wont do. I think we should talk about this now." Willow face was stiff with anger. " You get in your little cage and we can talk then." Oz shook his head."Whatever." 

The rest of the gang stood confused. Oz entered the weapons locker, and Willow took up her vigel in a chair. " Tell me Oz, how was the set last night. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there. I was rather tied up. I went by your house, I was a bit early. You were busy so I decided not to disturb you. And you will never guess who I ran into this morning, but I'm guessing that she told you about that already." 

"Willow, I'm sorry I don't know what to Arrgh." Oz began to change.

Willow sat the usual look of compassion gone from her face. When Oz was fully wolfed out, Willow walked up to the cage. " Tell me Oz what is it like to be you. I know that I can't really talk with my experience, but still I can't help but feel betrayed. How did you two meet Oz? What is she, a groupie? What was she like? Was it good enough to make you forget about us? Tell me Oz what is it like to tell someone you love them then sleep with somene else." Willow turned away from the cage and sat in her chair. Buffy came up to Willow, "Willow do you want me to walk you home?" 

" No Buffy I want to be here when he wakes up. I want him to see my face and know that I know everything and that he ruined everything."

" Willow I don't think you should stay here, you're upset, you need to get some rest. Oz cheated on you with some red head and you need time to get yourself together." Xander told her. Willow swiveled her eyes narrowed," How did you know she was a red head. I never said anything." Xander's eyes shifted from Buffy's to Cordelia.

" What's that look, what aren't you guys saying", Willow asked.

"Willow, you've got to understand we didn't want you hurt. We wanted to protect you. We thought that we could make him see that what he was doing was wrong. You wouldn't have to know, you would be spared." Buffy's voice was heavy, as if she did not believe herself. Willow was trying to grasp what had been said._ She knew, they knew. They had known and hadn't told her. Because they wanted to protect me. Bull they thought you were to weak to handle it. So now I know, what they truly think about me. It's not very nice is it. How many times do I have to tell youSHUTUP._

"Will, umm are you okay." Xander's voice was hesitant.

__

Well Willow their waiting for you to start crying, don't disappoint your audience. Cry like the weakling that you are. I am not a weakling, and I'm not about to cry either you sadistic bitch. Willow turned back to the cage her back to them all. She looked down at Oz in his cage. _This wasn't fair, why did they all have to betray me. I'm not going to cry._ Willow's voice was low and full of anger," Well Oz, at least your not alone in your betrayel. You've got a whole bunch of friends. It seems that everyone has secrets. You should form a club." With that being said Willow left the library.

******

Willow ran for what seemed like forever. She couldn't stop running, if she stopped running she would have to face the truth._ That your friends think you're this pathetic wimp, that you can't satisfy your man, that you have no real friends any more. No that's not true they just wanted to protect me. Yeah cause we all know that you couldn't handle it, you probably collapse into tears. NO. I'm stronger than they think; I'm not going to cry. Not right now any way._When Willow looked up she saw that she was at the mansion once more. She knocked and waited.

*********

Angel was sitting in the den again, trying to finish his book. The pervious night's action running through his mind. _Yeah right, you just want to jump the witch. That's not true, I love Buffy and Willow is just a friend. That's not what I saw this morning, you were practically drooling over her. Why are you talking, haven't I told you u to SHUT UP? Go answer the door soul boy._

It was Willow at the dooragain. _Now isn't this farmilliar, only she's not crying this time. But she looks real upset about something._ Angel stepped aside allowing Willow entrance.

Once inside she turned knowing that he would want an explanation._ He's not the only one._

" Hi Angel, umm I was wondering if I could stay here again, things did not go well today." 

"Of course Willow, umm are you hungry." Angel grasped for something to say his tongue was tied in all sorts of knots that he just couldn't understand. He wanted to ask what had happened, why she was so upset, but that could wait. If she had come here then it was most definitely bad.

"Thanks Angel, I guess I'm kinda hungry. I could help you make something." _Now we don't want to burn down our wonderful host's home. I can cook. Yeah like you can fight. I don't think I like you very much. Like I care nerd._

" No that's okay I got it, you probably got homework or something. You do that I'll make dinner." _My aren't we chivalrous. Bite me._

*******

With that being said the two went their separate ways. Willow went to the den and started her homework, and Angel went to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. Willow was almost done with the last of her homework, History, when the smell got to her. Whatever it was that Angel was making it smelt good. By the time Angel came in to announce that dinner was ready Willow was going insane with hunger.

He entered the room quietly, of course, "I uh dinner is done."

" Thank Goodness!" Willow rushed out the room and to the kitchen.

   [1]: mailto:Jozzy1@gurlmail.com



	2. Betrayal by the Heart 5-6

Title: Betrayal by the Heart

Author: Jozzy

Rating: Pg13 cause of language maybe.

Dedication: to everyone who asked for more, sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Joss Whendon/ Mutant Enemy/ And a whole bunch of people that aren't me.

Summary: It's been a couple of weeks. The W\A friendship has progressed. Oz is out of the picture, no one knows that Willow goes to see Angel.

Author's Note: This is more like an interlude

Notes2: * * are thoughts

> > > > Betrayal BY the Heart

Willow was sitting in the den at Angel's doing here homework. She spent a lot of her time there since she and Oz had split. Angel didn't seem to mind; in fact he rather liked it. Now he had someone to talk to, Buffy never came to visit. Willow would just appear at his door and he would let her in. Their relationship had blossomed into a wonderful friendship, and neither one was ready to have it spoiled by the others, so they, Willow actually, didn't inform the rest of the Scooby Gang about it.

Willow and the rest of the gang were not getting along. The news that they had lied to her, as she saw it, had crushed the red head and she avoided them. When she saw one of them walking towards her she would turn around or do anything else to escape. This was hard seeing as they had a lot of the same classes.

*******

"Hey Angel, do you know who that guy was that the guillotine was named for?"

"Umm, Joseph Guillotine."

"Thanks."

Angel was sitting, watching Willow. *_As much as I like her company, it's defiantly not a good sign that she is hanging out here. Now if she would only tell me what happened I could help. Oh yeah that's exactly what she needs, tell her deep dark secrets to a vampire. When did you become so cynical? A while ago, there were gypsies involved. Figures._ *

Willow realized that Angel was staring at her again. He did that a lot, at first she had been uncomfortable, but then she realized that he was just worried. She knew that Angel wondered what had happened to her and Oz but she still did not want to talk about that night. The night that she came to stay with him she had eaten then gone to bed. The events that drove to Angel's door were never discussed. Willow was happy here; the mansion was a refuge from the real world. Here there was nothing to remind her of the past, were as past that door she had to see the gang every day and had to hear the whispers when she walked into the room. Will had become Willow again, small, shy, and reclusive, except that now she didn't even have Xander for a friend. It was kind of sad that the only friend Willow had could not visit her till after sunset. Oh well, she was glad still to have that one friend.

************

PART 6

After a few days Angel's curiosity had died down again and the two friends had relaxed into a comfortable relationship. It became so comfortable that one day they forgot that it was a secret. It was one of the few times that either of them was called to the library to help save the world. They were usually kept out of that loop, but Willow was needed for some hacking and Angel would probably be needed to help when it came time to slay. The real problem was when the girl dropped off Oz.

******

Oz walked into the library, obviously not aware that Willow was there, with the tall red haired senior on his arm. Angel looked over at Willow to make sure that she was okay. Willow did not even feel the stares; all she could feel was anger. For a while Willow had moped, thinking that it was her fault, but she got over that quickly now she was only angry.

"Well aren't we cozy. Hello oz, hello slut." Willow's voice was low and enraged.

"Willow! What are you doing here?" Oz was somewhere between shocked and annoyed.

"Oh don't worry Oz I didn't come here for you, I was invited." This comment was obviously aimed at Oz's company.

Oz rolled his eyes whispered to the girl and she walked out of the library. "Happy now Willow?"

"Not really after all your still here."

Giles walked out of his office, gave the two teens and began his lecture. "Okay you two, we have got work to do this new demon seems very powerful and we need to work together to defeat it. Now Angel and Buffy will go on rounds, Xander and Cordelia have the bronze, Willow, you and Oz will stay here and help me with research."

Willow said nothing but her face showed that Oz was the last person that she wanted to spend the next few hours with. The gang split up and Willow settled down at the computer. Reaching into her book bag Willow retrieved a CD, and put it in. she turned up the speakers and got to work.

******

It was three hours later when everyone had assembled once again in the library. Buffy and Angel met Xander and Cordelia in the hallway on the way to the library. Xander and Cordelia were in the middle of yet another fight, when Buffy and Angel happened by them.

"Listen you 70's throw back, I don't care what you say the only decent Star Trek show is a canceled one."

"Cordy how could you say that, think of Voyager!"

" I am thinking of Voyager, you moron!"

Buffy whispered to Angel loud enough for the others to hear, " It is so obvious that they still have the hots for each other. They just don't want to admit it. It's a classic case of denial."

Angel chuckled, surprising them more than Buffy's comment. " Come on let's not Keep the others waiting.

*******

In the library Oz was trying to read his book but Willow kept distracting him. Not that she was doing anything, she was sitting at her computer hacking into something, but somehow she kept getting his attention. It had started when Giles had disappeared into his office. Willow had turned on her CD, it was a new one, at least one he had never heard. It wasn't the Willow style, which usually was his. This was R&B not something listened to a lot in Sunnydale. Now she was dancing, she said that she needed to loosen her muscles, and not in the Willow fashion. Her hips swayed in a way that Oz had not thought possible from his Ex-honey. Well now she was dipping and rocking back and forth her body moving in suggestive and hypnotic ways.

Oz was on the verge of convulsions when the group walked, unfortunately he could not take his eyes off her hips.

Willow heard the guys enter but did not stop dancing, she didn't care what they thought. All the noise that comes through the door had stopped, *_you know they're watching you, but then that's probably why you're dancing. It is not. Yeah right you were just dancing for Oz and now you've got a larger audience. That's not true I just want to dance. Your right Angel's the only man you dance for. Where did that come from? *_

Angel was enraptured, Willow looked so beautiful. He turned slightly watching the other teenagers watching his little witch. * _His? Where had that come from, Willow was his least of all. Oh come off it man, you are totally gone on the girl. It's just the dancing. Yeah right she's dance for you before and you've never reacted like this. Usually you just run off to…shut up. Oh no she's coming this way. Calm down she's just changing the tracks. I wish she wouldn't bend that way. Yeah right you love it when she bends. Do the words shut up mean anything to you? Not really**.** *_

Finally Giles came out of his office and Willow sat back down. A look of relief crossed everyone's face; the Willow they had just seen was too new for them to handle. Now that Giles was here she would have to go back to the old Willow.

"Okay everyone lets give a rundown of our day we'll start with Buffy and Angel." Giles said, ignoring the silence.

*******

Buffy automatically began to talk, never dreaming that Angel might want to say something. " Well, we did the usual rounds, but there was little activity. This demon dude scared away all my fun. After the first hour and half, we couldn't find any vamps so we decided to go hit up Willy for some info. He was no help; he refused to say anything. So I'm thinking that this demon has to be really bad for Willy to risk a beating. That was about it, after we hit Willy's we came back here."

Giles gestured towards Cordelia, "What? Oh yeah, well Xander and I hit the Bronze. We split up and began to talk to kids; we wanted to see if any body knew anything. We basically came up dry. The only thing anyone knows is that the series of deaths have had something to do with the Bronze. Well and this one guy that said that he thought that it was all part of the government's evil plan, but we pretty much ignored him. After the first two hours we realized that we weren't getting, decided to just sit down, after a while we gave up and came back."

Giles sighed, "Well this doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere, all of our field agents (this term got him looks) have come up empty. To tell the truth I have not had much success either. This is a very private demon. He obviously took steps to keep his identity. Umm well Willow, Oz have either of you stumbled onto anything."

Willow simply shook her head, " I've hacked into every place I can think of and came up empty handed. No one knows anything about this guy, or if they do they keeping it under heavy guard." Oz shook his head as well, " Nothing, I thought that I had gotten something but it turned out as a bad translation."

Giles sighed, " Well then, I guess that we should all get ready for along night of research."

Willow nodded, " Okay I just needed to pick something up from Angel's." She froze, realizing what she had said. Her eyes went to Angel's (who did not seem that affected.)

"Oops!"

Willow was shocked to say the least. _Man I don't believe that I just did that. I don't think they can believe it either. Oh my god, Angel is going to kill me. Don't think that he really cares. Buffy however does not look like a happy little slayer. Oh no what must she think? Must she think what kind of language is that?_

Willow was right though, Buffy was clearly upset and it was obvious that she was going to say something. " What is your stuff doing at Angel's house, Will?"

Willow flushed, her mind racing trying to come up with a decent excuse, she failed. Angel cleared his throat, " Well actually, Willow has been spending a lot of time at the mansion with me." Buffy twitched; "Really, and why is my best friend doing spending all her time at my boyfriend's house?" her tone was unmistakable, she did not approve of this relationship.

Surprisingly this only made Willow angry, " First of all I didn't know we were friends again. Second of all I can go where ever I want to go. Third of all I don't think that I saw you there anytime. Thank you very much."

"I don't have to be there, he's mine." Buffy was getting mad and irrational. "I should have figured, you keep your boyfriend so you go after mine. It so figures, man Willow can't you keep your hands off what isn't yours?"

There was a gasp, no one could believe what Buffy had just said. Xander walked over to Willow, to comfort her, but she pushed him away. " Look, you prissy bitch, I was not going after Angel, we are just friends. Don't you dare lecture me, shit you haven't been to the mansion since, he got back. And now you want to act all offended, try your tears on some one else slut." She stormed over to her computer picked up her stuff and left.

The entire library was silent, trying to take in what had just happened. Angel was the first to snap out of it. " Okay that went well. First of all Buffy, Willow is right. You have got not right to get upset about Willow visiting me. Secondly we are just friends, not that is any of you peoples business. Now I am going to find Willow before she gets herself killed." With that he stormed out of the library.

Every one turned glaring at Buffy. "What you guys act like this is my fault. They're the ones that have been sneaking around. Don't look at me like that!"

********

Willow was almost to Angel's when the vampire got her. He was big, at least a foot taller than her. Willow looked around hoping to find somewhere to go. Unfortunately every building around her was closed for the day. Willow looked at him for another second then turned around and started to run. It didn't take long for the vamp to catch up. She let out a loud scream in his ear, he in return slapped her. There was a growl behind them, the demon turned, with Willow in his arms, to face a totally vamped out Angel. A look a terror came into his eyes, he dropped Willow and ran. Angel thought about following, but decided that Willow could not be left by herself.

******

It was almost an hour later when they finally reached the mansion, hindered by the occasional vampire. Willow said that she just wanted to go to sleep for a while and Angel agreed. So they went upstairs, Angel saw Willow to the room which had become hers and went back downstairs, waiting for Buffy. He knew that she would come when her rounds were done and knew that they would probably get into a fight. He didn't care though, he was mad at Buffy at the moment. _How dare she, say those things! What right did she have? She hadn't talked to him in the months that he got back. She had attacked Willow for no reason. Why on earth did Buffy think that Willow would want to be with him in the first place. Where did that come from soul boy. Where did what come from? What does the witch's wanting you have to do with anything? I was just saying that she didn't want anything to do with me. You sound sad about that. I am not, Willow and I are just friends, and I like it that way. Sure you do. Go away._ Angel sighed and waited for Buffy to come.


	3. Betrayal by the Heart 7

Betrayal By The Heart part 7

[][1]

[][2]

[][3]
  


Betrayal By The Heart part 7

Author: Jozzy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

Spoilers: The second season mostly.

Pairing: Willow/Angel

Part 7

It had been three weeks since Willow had let it slip about her and Angel's friendship. It had also been three weeks since she had really talked to anyone. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her. The only time that she was ever even asked to the library was when Giles needed some hacking done. She didn't even get to help with the regular researching. 

Before the slip Willow had spent a lot of time at Angel's, now she never seemed to leave. Going to school and then coming back and not leaving until the next morning. Not that Angel minded. He enjoyed having the young redhead there. It kept the silence, that at one time comforted him and now pained him, at bay. 

Willow could spend endless hours talking. Jumping from subject to subject. Angel contirbuted sometimes to the conversation- little tidbits, but mostly it was just Willow. She normally started off discussing whatever happened in school that day, then something she said would spawn her onto a new thread. 

Most of the afternoon was spent talking and doing Willow's homework. Though she didn't really the help, Angel would spend a couple hours with her. Helping her study or work on some project. These hours were his favorites. Then he learned knew things. A common belief that if someone lived as long as Angel had he must know a lot of stuff. But Angel had never finished his education and now most of his knowledge was demon centered. Working with Willow helped him broaden his horizons. Taught him new things. 

When dusk came they would eat dinner and then head out to patrol. Taking back alleys and and rarely used streets they wandered Sunnydale. It was a little game they all played, Buffy, the Scoobies, Willow, and Angel. Each group trying to avoid each other during patrols. It had worked suprisingly well so far. In the three weeks since Willows seeming suspension, their paths had not crossed. That was until tonight.

"Oh fuck." Willow breathed out, Buffy and Xander stood a few feet in front of her and Angel. She and Angel had been wrapped in their own little world, a place they went whenever talking to each other. It had taken Xanders loud coughing for them to realize what had happened. Now they all stood, facing off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy glared at them. The hurt and jealousy she felt still close at hand.

Willow glared at the small blond. " Its a free country Buffy. We do what we want. Besides someone has to patrol."

Buffy's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. " What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we couldn't trust you not to be partying at the Bronze or on a date or something."

"Me! Your the one sneaking around behind my back with MY boyfriend."

" I wasn't sneaking around with anyone. Angel is just my friend. He's a REAL friend, unlike you guys."

Xander snorted, " Oh yeah, he's a good friend. As long as he doesn't get laid. Then he'll be your worst enemy."

Angel's growled slightly, "Why don't you shut up Harris."

"Make me Deadboy."

Willow sighed as the insults began to fly between the her old and new bestfriend. _This isn't how it was supposed to be. Dammit its my senior year. I'm supposed to be having fun, not fighting with the people who are suppsedly my best friends. Oh please, these people were never really your friends. They were your captors and they never let you be you. All ways telling you what to do and what not to do. Cheating off you. Making you do their homework. Using you. Forget them. Focus on this thing you have with Angel. I don't have a THING with Angel. Relax I didn't mean a romantic thing (I've given up on you ever getting a clue.) I ment your friendship._

Willow looked at the people around her. Bufy and Xander stood close together supporting each other. As close a she and Angel now stood. Everyone was tense, Xanders eyes had began to bulge from their sockets because of his intense yelling. Buffy stood with her hands on her hips, her doing jreking from side to side. Angel was the only one with the semblance of calm. But the balled fist at his sides gave away the underlying anger.

Willow sighed, then raised her voice above the others. "Obviously this isn't the right time. We're all just a little to angry for anything constructive to come of this meeting. Angel and I will leave and go patrol somewhere else."

Everyone else quieted. The four stood facing each other for a moment. Angel and Xander still glaring furiosly at each other. Neither wanting to be the first to move. Not wanting to show any weakness.

Buffy glanced over at a Xander. Noticing the showdown look in his and Angel's eyes she sighed. She was angry with Willow but she also didn't have the time to spend arguing right now. She was after all the slayer and she couldn't slay when all the vamps were tipped off to her location by the shouting.

"Come on Xander. We gotta go."

"But..."

"Come on! We got better things to do." Looking back at Willow. "Don't think this is over you little back stabber."

Willow laughed, "I wouldn't dare Slutty." Grabbing Angel's arm she turned and stalked out of the cemetery.

*******

It had been two hours since they had confronted Buffy and Xander in the cemetery. Willow had yet to speak. Angel was worried. It wasn't like Willow not to talk. Especially when she was upset. That's when she talked the most, mostly useless babble, but still.

Willow knew that Angel was worried about her. It poured off him in waves. She also knew that she should comfort him. Let him know that she was okay. But she couldn't bring herself to talk. It was hard to make conversation when you realized that you just lost your best friends. 

It was true. Buffy and Xander had been her best friends. And now they couldn't even be in standing distance from her. Not that she wasn't angry at them as well. After all they had known that her boyfriend was cheating on her and never even told. And the way they accused her of trying to steal Angel from Buffy. _You mean how they assumed you were this weak little baby who couldn't stand knowing the only guy that could possibly find her attractive was a dog. No pun intended. And if that wasn't enough they then basically called you slut who couldn't keep her hands to herself. Yeah I'm sorry to see THEM go. Its not that simple. Yes it is that simple you just don't want to believe it._

"Angel, do you think that we'll ever get over this."

Angel glanced over at Willow, worry lines creasing his face. " I don't know Willow. I mean they're all being really childish right now, not even listening to our side. But I guess if they would listen to us and understand that nothing was... is going on and apologize for being so rude. Then yes I guess I could forgive them. People are irrational Willow. Everyone's just fustrated by not finding this damn demon and they're using this as an excuse to lash out."

Willow sighed, "I don't like fighting with Buffy and Xander, but they aren't being fair. And some of the stuff they've said and done over the last couple of month's has really hurt. I want to forgive them, but its hard."

Angel looked down at the ground watching it shift beneath his feet. " I know what you mean Willow. Not everyone deserves forgiveness for the things they've done." _Especially not me._

Seeing Angel's pensive look Willow, stilled their movement and growled, " We've been over this before Angel. You do deserve forgiveness. Besides it wasn't you, it was your demon."

Angel looked into her eyes and smiled. A smile that only Willow saw as of late. " Thank you Willow for believing in that. No matter if its true or not, it helps to know you forgive me."

Willow rolled her eyes, grabbed Angel's hand and began dragging him along. "Come one Deadboy lets finish patrolling and go home. I swear I'm going to beat you tonight. I will be the Monopoly Queen."

_She called it home. Well it is where she spends all her time. (She never leaves.) I thought you liked having her there. I'm a demon I don't LIKE anything. Just Willow. Shut up you pansy. Now you sound like Spike. Shut up._

   [1]: http://www.gurl.com/
   [2]: http://ad.doubleclick.net/jump/gurl.dart/gurlpages;sz=468x60;%20pos=top;tile=1;ord=123456#?
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/



	4. Betrayal by the Heart 8

Title: Betrayal By the Heart part 7

Title: Betrayal by the Heart part 8

Author: Jozzy

Email: [jozzy_us@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Spoilers: the 3rd season

'Shipper: Willow/Angel

Rating: PG13 for language

****

Betrayal by the Heart 

Part 8

It was hard at first, the cold silence that accompanied us when we entered the library, the dark stares that ripped at you soul. I don't know what how we are going to end this stupid feud but we are going to end it. I can't stand to see Willow this way; she spends all her time pining after those idiots. They don't know what they lost when they betrayed her this way. 

I don't really care about how they treat me. I am quite used to people acting as if I am less than they are. Vampires do it because of my soul and humans because I am vampire. But Willow is one of the sweetest people I've ever known. I don't think that I've ever seen her be mean to anyone. She is full of this sensitivity and affection that makes her shines like a beacon in this pit of darkness we like to call Sunnydale.

I want Willow to be happy; it's become my mission in life (besides saving the world that is.) She spends so much of her time putting others ahead of herself, and now all of her so called friends go and dump all of this shit on her. I don't want to see her all of the pain, which she tries to hide behind her beautiful smile. So I've decided to make her smile as much as possible at whatever expense (including my pride,) which is why I am sitting her, 242 years old, playing Tomb Raider ™ at four o'clock in the morning. I'm getting the crap kicked out of me by the way. This game is a lot harder than it looks. I, who have destroyed some pretty powerful demons and managed to last almost three centuries, am getting my ass kicked by a damn machine. It doesn't help my pride that Willow is rolling on the ground laughing at me so hard tears are forming in her eyes. No, that definitely is not helping me concentrate. But she's laughing and that's what's important. I'd do anything to see that smile.

********

Angel is driving me crazy, but in a good way. It's so sweet that he wants to help me. I think he sees how sad I am and wants me to be happy. Unfortunately he thinks the way to cheer me up is to be with me every minute of the night. And though I do enjoy his company, it is awful tiring never having a moment to myself. I love Angel, but I need my space. I think that he believes that he has to keep me busy all night so that I don't sit at home and brood. He thinks that because that's what he does, that's what I would do. But really all I want to do is go home and check my email and then maybe crawl into my bed and read a good book.

But I don't know how to tell him so I've been sitting here every night watching Angel get his ass kicked at this game. Angel got the Playstation last weekend. I said something about being kind of bored ('there's nothing left to do here Angel, I might as well go home.') and he rushed out and bought a Playstation. I didn't know how to tell him that video games are more of a Xander thing, so I just sit here and watch. Sometimes its funny, in fact I happen to be laughing my ass off most of the time, but after a while I'll start longing for home again.

I'm just wondering when I'm going to go to get some real sleep. I have had major test all week, but every night Angel has managed to keep me up until dawn. I don't think my grades are suffering yet, but he and I really need to have a long talk. I can't keep doing this so I guess I'm just going to have to gather my courage and sit him down. Tomorrow.

*********

"Angel?"

"Yeah Will."

" I need to talk to you."

Angel turned toward Willow a smile on his face, pausing his game so that he could give her his undivided attention.

"Its about us…me…you…this."

"I don't think that I understand what you mean."

" Angel I can't stay here anymore."

"Why not? Aren't you having fun Willow?"

Willow smiled at the vampire, " Its not that Angel. I have a great time here, but I need some time to myself."

"I just don't want you to feel lonely."

"I know that Angel and I really want to thank you for looking after me. You're the only friend I have right now and I'm really glad for that. But I need some time to myself, time to think about what's going on in my life. I've been so much time here, not thinking about all this stuff. But I have to think about it, I can't get over it if I don't. "

"Willow I'm sorry about if I've hindered you in anyway…"

"Oh, Angel that's not what I'm saying. I still want to hang out with you and stuff, just not as much as I am now. I have to start living a normal life again. I won't let them break me. I have to think about reality again. Like school, which I have been sleeping through way too much of."

"Sleeping through…Willow are you falling asleep in class? God, I'm sorry I guess I'm having the opposite affect of what I want. You should probably crash here tonight, but starting tomorrow I'll make sure you get home at a reasonable hour."

"Angel…"

"No, Willow its alright. You told me the truth about this situation, which is what I needed to here. Don't feel bad about speaking your mind. Now I'm just going to save my game and then we'll get you to bed."

"Aren't you going to sleep Angel?"

"No, I think that I'll take another sweep across the town before I turn in. I'll probably get back in enough time to wake you up so you can leave for school."

"Are you sure your not mad Angel?"

"Of course not Will, now go to bed."

"Okay…Well goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight."

********* 

I can't believe I was such an idiot. Willow doesn't need me to look after her. This was just some pathetic excuse on my part to get her to comfort me. It was never about her, I kept her there because that big mansion is lonely and I wanted some company. 

If I was really looking out for her then she wouldn't be falling asleep in class. Willow, falling asleep in class, what is that? Way to go Dead Boy, cause the only person too ever really care about you to flunk out of high school. Wonderful.

*********

He's mad at me. He said he wasn't but I know the truth. He thinks I'm such an ungrateful brat. Here he is sacrificing his evenings trying to make me feel better. And I tell him he's crowding my space. He could have been doing something else, but he wanted to make sure that I was all right. This is how I repay him. Way to go Willow.

****

End Part 8

   [1]: mailto:jozzy_us@yahoo.com



	5. Betrayal by the Heart 9

Betrayal by the Heart

Betrayal by the Heart

see parts 1-8 for disclaimers

Part 9

He slipped into her room, quietly walking over to the bed he sat. The urge to touch her is just too much and his hand slips his hand into to the silken fire of her hair. Stroking oh so gently, making her moan in her sleep. God it was hard... hard to want something so bad and know that it wouldn't happen. 

It was easier with Buffy. That relationship was doomed from the start. A vampire and a vampire slayer just are star crossed. Doomed by fate to love and lose. He had not expected it to last.

But with Willow it was different. She didn't love him. And that had nothing to do with the fact that he was a vampire. She just didn't love him. It was no ones fault but his own. Buffy could be blamed on his being a vampire. And it wasn't like he'd asked Darla to suck the life out of him and make him into one of the undead. It wasn't his fault that they would never be eternal. But Willow she didn't love him just cause. Oh she liked him, she even thought he was cute; but she didn't love him. Not how he loved her. She wanted to be his friend, to comfort him. He wanted to do things to her that he shouldn't be thinking about while sitting this close to her.

She was so beautiful. It hurt to look at her. To see that kind of purity and innocence that just shined around her like a hallow. The kind that burned those that were to tainted and gazed for to long.

He burned for her, because he just couldn't turn away. It hurt so much and he couldn't stop himself. Being near her was a torment that he wouldn't give up. He loved her and that love scorched his soul.

************

"Angel?"

"Shhh. Don't worry Willow. Nothings wrong, I just- came to check up on you. And your okay so I guess that I'll be going now."

"Wait."

"Don't hate me Angel. I know that I was ungrateful for all you've done and that I hurt your feelings last night. I'm sorry."

"Oh god, Willow did you really think that I hated you? I mean yes my feelings were slightly hurt but that's got nothing to do with you. But those are my psychological hang ups."

"Maybe hate is to strong a word but I know your mad. And it doesn't matter why your feelings are hurt. Just that its my fault."

_God you are so thoughtful it only makes me love you more._

Angel sighed turning to look out the window. " None of this is your fault. Your a sweet innocent bystander in a world that doesn't deserve you."

"What?"

"Nothing Willow, just go back to sleep. You have school tomorrow. Besides your eyes keep closing, I know your tired."

The next time Willow's eyes reopened it was morning and Angel was gone.

***********

"I saw him leave your room last night you slut. 'We're just friends' my ass." 

"Buffy what the hell are you talking about. Never mind, I have to go to class. You know the place your supposed to go when your mom drops you off at school in the morning instead of skipping at the Library."

"I'm the slayer Willow. I have bigger things to worry about than sucking up to teachers so I can get A's."

"I do not- look I earn my grade. God if your going to have Xander do your homework you should least make sure he knows the assignment."

"Why you little bit-"

"I have to go Buffy. My education still matters to me."

"Fine, go I don't need you and I don't need **him**."

***********

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Willow, she's just upset right now."

"Angel she's skipping all the classes she has with me, which happens to be like almost all of them. Then she has Xander do all the work she misses. Xander! She might as well not do it herself. She's going to flunk out and its all my fault."

"It is not **your ** fault that **Buffy **can't be mature about anything! **She** is the one that refuse to listen to us. **She **is the one who refuses to see reason. **She **is the one skipping class and letting that moron **not **do her homework for her."

"She saw you leave my room last night. She thinks we- that you and I- are close."

"She thinks that I sleep with everyone woman I look at."

"I don't want to be the cause of your relationship ending Angel."

"Don't worry Willow your not-

Buffy and I are handling that quite well on our own." 


	6. Betrayal by the Heart 10

Betrayal By The Heart part 10

Betrayal By The Heart part 10

Author: Jozzy 

[Email:jozzy1@gurlmail.com][1]

Disclaimers: See part 1

Part 10

Angel moved slowly through the thick crowed of teenage flesh. He had dropped Willow off at her home a little over an hour ago. The redhead had had a major test the next day and decided to go home early from slaying. With no Wills to keep him company Angel had found himself lurking around Sunnydale and as always he eventually drifted towards The Bronze.

It was a the first day of the week and the teen club was filled to the hilt with kids trying to get rid of the Monday Blues. Young people threw themselves onto the dance floor, hoping to clear their minds in the haze of adrenaline. The music was low and rhythmic, many bodies swayed to the sound.

Angel both loved and hated coming to The Bronze. He loved it because all of these innocent non-assuming kids never saw him as anything but a man. Here he was not the souled vampire, he was just Angel, a shy man who stuck to the shadows a lot. Of course the happiness that he felt was almost overshadowed by his almost overwhelming guilt. He didn't deserve these kids unintentional forgiveness. If they knew what he had done, who he had been, they would not be nearly as comfortable with him.

Quietly the long dark figure made his way upstairs, it was easier to see the entire club from up there, and Angel didn't want to miss the entrance of a certain blond. He knew she would be there, even during apocalyptic times Buffy still went to The Bronze, unable to stay away for more than a couple nights at a time. It was one of the few areas that the slayer was predictable.

He and Buffy needed to talk. Last week when he had told Willow that he and Buffy's relationship was headed down the tube he had not been lying. Obviously things weren't going right; and not just because of Willow and his friendship. Lately Angel had been unable to muster the same feelings he had held for Buffy before his 'departure'. Now all he saw when he looked at her now was the girl who had driven a sword through his belly. That was not good foundation for any kind of real relationship. He had to end things.

It would have been over sooner if he had had the nerve to tell Buffy. Angel had decided weeks, if not months, ago that there was nothing left between him and his one time beloved. However he had known that if he were end it so abruptly they would most likely part on bad terms. Now it was inevitable. Besides after this fiasco had started really their relationship had been over, it was just that Angel was reluctant to say anything and Buffy would not let go.

But now she would have to because Angel was done. Done with the jealousy, that he still couldn't believe that he at one time thought cute, done with sneaking around behind everyone's back, done with the pain of knowing nothing could really ever come of their relationship. It was over and Buffy would just have to live with it.

**********

Xander paid for he and Buffy to enter the club. "It sure is busy tonight."

Buffy shrugged, "It's a Monday and The Bronze is the only place to go to relieve the stress."

"Come on Xand- let's go find a table." 

"Right. Table. Go."

The two friends made their way through the noisy crowd, finding a table they say down. This had become a ritual of theirs. Every night or so they would come to The Bronze after patrolling. More and more it seemed they came here that came here, drowning their sorrows and woes in a sea of caffeine and dancing. After all that had happened in the last few months it seemed The Bronze was the only place to find solace. Angel and Willow would probably never enter this place without one of them. 

Buffy and Xander spent all their free time together now, and most of the time they were supposed to busy as well. Their anger and resentment binding them closer than slaying ever had. Furry at Willow for her betrayal and underlying guilt forced them to seek comfort in each other's presence. 

The hairs on the back of Buffy's neck stood up, her 'spider senses were tingling, there was a vampire near by. Not many had the courage to enter the Slayer's favorite hang out, so it had to be a very cocky master, or some fresh fledgling. _ I don't have the time or energy to deal with this shit. Can't I have just one night off? Is that so much to ask. Don't the vamps have something better to do than feed all night long._

"Buffy."

_Oh God. _It was Angel and the tone his voice did not hold any hope. Of course Buffy wasn't surprised, not in the least, she had known even before the Willow Debacle that they were over. There had been a chasm between her and Angel ever since his return and there was no way they could ever cross it. But Buffy had still hoped she had wanted to be with Angel. He was the only person that had ever really understood the pressure of being a slayer, of having the weight of the world on your shoulders. In that way they were perfectly matched. That and the passion, there had always been an animal attraction between the two. One that was easier to give into than give up.

But that was not enough to keep them together, no matter how much she wished it was. She had been counting the days they had left, treasuring them, knowing they would soon before. When Willow had slipped that night in the library Buffy had been livid. Not because she believed anything was really going on between the two, no because she knew that Willow could give Angel something she could not, friendship. 

In all the time that they had been together, Angel and Buffy had not had many poignant conversations. When they talked everything revolved around slaying. But Willow was a brain and new a lot about the things that interested Angel. They had read the same books and had things in common. It hurt to know that her best friend was a better girlfriend than she was.

So she had reacted, badly, she had been jealous and she took it all out on Willow because she knew the redhead would never say anything. It was easy to bitch at her, she took it all with little to no complaint. Now she had probably lost her, not even Willow could be that forgiving, and Angel as well. Buffy could just imagine what he thought of her now. She had been petty and jealous before, but now she was also mean and spiteful as well. She really didn't want to talk to him tonight. She wanted to pretend that everything would be okay. _Damn._

_**********_

"We need to talk"

"Can this wait Angel, I'm kind of busy."

"No it can't wait, I need to speak with you NOW."

"Fine...fine, let's go outside so we can actually hear each other."

The two moved towards the exit, stopping to get re-admittance stamp on the back of their hands.

"Okay...you wanted to talk. What is it?"

"It's about us...Buffy, we've been having these problems...and I think-"

"I know Angel but that doesn't matter...we can work things out. I know everything has been crazy but-"

"Buffy, please understand...I care about you deeply but there is nothing romantic between us anymore."

"No that's not true...there is lots between us."

"Nothing that would keep us in a REAL relationship."

"I won't accept this Angel. Yes we have a couple of problems, but its nothing that we can't work through-"

"Buff-"

"I love you."

"..."

"I love you and I won't stop and I won't let you go."

"But **I** don't love YOU anymore Buffy. What kind of relationship would that be?"

"I know you think that you love Willow now but its not true. We belong together...and even if you can't see that right now, you will soon."

"I won't let you go Angel, not for Willow, not for anyone."

**************

_This isn't good. This is definitely not good. _Angel had known that Buffy would take it hard but the open denial shocked and worried him. She knew about Willow, about his feelings for the young girl, and she was adamant to do something about them. _Oh god she might try to hurt Willow._

Angel desperately wanted to believe that Buffy would never hurt the girl that, up until a 4 months ago, had been one of her best friends. But the slayer had the ability to stall her conscience when she really wanted, allowing her to obtain her goals at any cost. A worthy trait in a slayer, a deadly one in the hands of an ex-lover. 

He needed to keep Willow out of this where she would be safe. But he couldn't be there when she was at school and now that she insisted on going home at night, it would be even harder. _Think damn it, that girl is going to die because you can't keep your libido in check. Its not like that, I feel more than just lust for Willow. She's a wonderful woman...I love her. It's funny how the woman that love you always end up dead or crazy. Which one will she be? _ He had to be near Willow for as much time as possible. Which meant that one of them would be moving. 

It was the easiest way he could think of. If he lived with Willow than he would no doubt be around her enough to protect her. Now all he had to do is come up with a believable reason for Willow to move into the mansion with him without it sounding like some kind of proposition. No need for Willow to be afraid of him. _Like **really ** you want her to live at the mansion **just** for her safety._

Okay with a plan now forming in his mind Angel made his way towards Willow's home. He had to get there before Buffy did.

********

_It's not her fault. She can't help being everything **you **aren't. But the only way I can be with Angel is for her to be out of the picture. Listen to what your saying...your the slayer for God's sake. Your supposed to protect the innocent not plot to kill them. I don't want her **dead, **just out of the picture long enough for him to come back to me. Oh and how are you planning to make her leave. You just gonnna walk up to her and say, "Willow I know I've been the worst friend in the world to you and that I practically stabbed you in the back with that whole Oz thing; but I think my boyfriend, who you just happen to be perfect for, is falling for you so you can either leave town or I can kill you. That'll work._

A jumble of thoughts worked their way through Buffy's mind as she made her way back to Xander and the table. She had to make sure Willow was to occupied to take up anytime with Angel. She needed away to make sure the last thing on Willow's mind was the dark vampire that had become her close confidant over such a short period of time. Simply put she had to make some trouble.

"So Buff...what did Dead Boy want?"

Ah, Xander, easily manipulated, unknowingly in love with Willow, and unbelievably jealous of Angel. He would be perfect. 

"God, Xander...he just broke up with me. I was right...about him and Wills. He's seeing her right now and he wanted to get rid of me before 'going any farther'. It hurts him dumping me, but I'm really worried about Will. She's so innocent and Angel is ...Angel. Eventually things will happen and then we'll have another bout of Angelus fever. I don't think she could stand up to his courting like I could."

Buffy watched as Xander's face went from red with anger to pale with fear. He loved Willow a lot, more than even he knew, and Xander was always one to let his emotions cloud his judgment. She had no doubt that by next morning would have all the plans worked out for his 'Save Willow From Dead Boy' campaign. Perfect.

Now all she had to do was go find Willow. Pay her a little visit, sit and chat with her like good friends should.

********

End part 10

   [1]: mailto:Email:jozzy1@gurlmail.com



	7. Betrayal by the Heart 11

See regular disclaimers and notes in part 1

Special disclaimer: mention of Sweet Valley High, I don't own it, or them, or whatever

Betrayal by the Heart part 11

Diary,

Today just hasn't been going to well. Angel and I still aren't talking, not really, not how we used to. Its like the past couple of months hadn't even happened. We're acquaintances again. It hurts that we are falling apart like this and its all my fault.

Got our report cards today. All A's once more. Somehow this time it doesn't seem as important. Grades haven't been that high on my list since Oz. Funny that when I'm not concentrating on getting grades I do better than I've ever done. I have the time now anyway. With all the freetime I have now that Angel and I barely talk and he being the only person I talk to...Willow has lots of study time these days.

He won't say anything but I know I hurt Angel that night when I told him I needed space. If I had known this was what space felt like I would have never said anything to him. I'm choking on all this space between us. I want to be at the mansion, lying on the sofa, staring into a fire while he reads a book, my head lying on his shoulder. I just want to be close again.

Buffy is still putting the freeze on me, which means Xander, aka lapdog also hasn't spoken to me either. I don't know what the think about it. I've known Xander since like the first grade and Buffy's known him about three years; but he would rather side with her over me. Maybe if I died my hair blonde and stopped wearing actual clothes I could gain his support again.

Sometimes men make me so angry. Especially men when they are around Buffy. Every male in the human race has a thing for her and she uses that to get whatever she wants. Even Giles, not so much in a pedophile kind of way. More like father daughter kind of thing, luckily cause the thought of Giles and Buffy together makes my skin crawl.

Funny, I don't think dating Angel is weird, but he's like five times Giles's age. I guess its because he doesn't look a day over twenty-two. Of course he still has a mind of a two hundred plus vampire, so he wants a relationship in the first place. 

That thing with Buffy doesn't even count, that's just a mutual lust. 

I never saw it before, but Angel and Buffy have nothing even in common. I know 'opposites attract' but this is ridicules. They don't even have anything to talk about in normal conversation. Buffy probably spends all of their dates bitching about everything bad that's ever happened to her. I mean when she's not sticking her tongue down his throat. 

I don't want this to be the end of our friendship but I can feel him drifting away from me, putting distance between himself and potential pain. Angel thinks that I would hurt him.

And I love so much that I can't see sometimes. 

I remember about this time last year Buffy was complaining about how she wished to have normal problems. Well now we got problems, right out of Sweet Valley High. If Buffy and I were twins it would be perfect. Sometimes being a teenager is highly overrated.

I just want to make it out of this year without hurting someone. Namely a blond haired slayer who has far to much time on her hands for a savior of the world. 

God the doorbell just rang. I have to go.

Willow Anne Rosenburg 

continue


	8. Betrayal by the Heart 12

Title: Betrayal by the Heart

Author: Jozzy

see disclaimers in Part 1

Part 12

"Buffy! Xander! What are you guys doing here?"

Xander's face was dark, a frown carved into his features. "You know damn well why we're here Willow."

Buffy put a hand on his shoulder, "We are just here to talk Wills. We both feel bad about what's been going on. We want to make up. We've missed you."

Hope flooded the red haired teenager. They wanted to make up, to be friends again. And what if Xander looked like he was ready to kill someone; or that it was the middle of the night. Or that just a few hours ago Buffy was giving her looks that could have felled an elephant at twenty yards. _None of that stuff matters. They want to be friends again. That is what's important, the only thing that's important._

She stepped back and let the two enter. Xander bumped into her on his way to the house, but didn't apologize. 

After her guest were all inside she closed and bolted her door. She found Buffy and Xander in the living room. Buffy standing by the mantle, peering at some photos of the Rosenburg family. Xander sat on the couch, his gaze locked on the coffee table. His eyes were slits and tension swam from his body. _This isn't going to be easy._

_*******_

Angel moved through Sunnydale with a grace only his supernatural status could supply. Silently he stalked closer to the Rosenburg residence. Willow was in danger. A sense of dread had settled like irons chains around his heart producing godlike speed within his legs.

_Buffy is the slayer, she couldn't hurt Willow. Yeah right, she's a hormonal teenage girl who thinks her best friend slept with her boyfriend. She's capable of a lot more than just hurting Willow. Run boy run, before your too late._

Images of Willow's small body splintering in Buffy's hands zipped through his mind, fear clenching his abdomen. Willow was small and fragile, even for a human, and Buffy was the epitome of human strength. If she placed so much as a bruise on the naive child/woman he would kill her.

As the dark night picked up speed the lines that distinguished his legs blurred.

*********

Buffy's natural presence arose and she spoke first. "Look I know the past few months have been...strained between us all, but that ends now. We're the Scooby Gang, we don't fight. Well we do fight, just not with each other."

Willow eagerly nodded, "Everything has just been crazy. I don't like it when we fight, it makes my stomach do weird things and then the crying starts and everything just goes down hill."

Xander stood, moving towards Willow. "So Buffy and I decided to let it go. I mean you and Angel aren't so bad." Buffy eyes misted slightly at his words. "If your happy we're happy, you're are Wills and Angel can't change that."

Willow shook her head back and forth. "You guys there isn't anything between Angel and I. We're just friends."

Buffy's eyes darkened, her voice slithering into a deep growl. "Look Wills, you guys aren't fooling anyone. We know there's something going on, its so obvious. In know what its like when Angel starts his entire 'I must protect you' thing. Majorly easy to fall for. I wouldn't blame you if you know in the heat of the moment...something happened."

Willow's nose wrinkled slightly, "You guys really don't believe me do you? You think that that I would lie to you. Well I'm not lying. Angel and I are just friends. We've only ever been friends. We'll never be more than friends."

Xander turned to Buffy, " I told you so. She'll protect him till the end."

Buffy shrugged, a wicked smile descending onto her face. "Like it matters. We'll just switch to plane B."

********

Angel wiped the dust from his jacket. Crouching above a too pale body in the alley he placed two fingers on the girls pulse. There was something, very faint, but there. She would need medical attention and soon.

_Screw her. Go get Willow._

_I can't just leave her here, she'll die._

_If you don't leave now Willow will die._

_If Willow knew that I saved her at the cost of this girl's life she would want to die._

_I hate this soul shit._

Angel scooped the potato sack body into his arms. The residential neighborhoods weren't far away. He could drop the teenager off at the first house he saw. And pray that he didn't run into any more demon attacks.

Of course he was a vamp and this was Sunnydale. Prayers were never answered for him. And Sunnydale turned the simplest plans into epic adventures.

********

End

Continued in Intended Amnesia


End file.
